


Snippets of the Three of Them.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [22]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Snippets, Spirit - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some little bits and pieces of conversation I wrote around 'On His Own'. I didn't develop the concept any farther than knowing Tom is a Wiccan of the Charmed category.</p><p>If anyone feels like flesshing this out into a more consistent story, go ahead! I just wanna read what you come up with =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snippets of the Three of Them.

**Author's Note:**

> Some little bits and pieces of conversation I wrote around 'On His Own'. I didn't develop the concept any farther than knowing Tom is a Wiccan of the Charmed category.
> 
> If anyone feels like flesshing this out into a more consistent story, go ahead! I just wanna read what you come up with =)

_Tom:_ Pretty please? I haven’t touched anything for three hundred years. I miss it.

 _Sam:_ Fine, you can pet my hair if you want to.

**\---**

_Tom:_ *Nobody ever really wants to be left alone. It’s just a lie people use when they don’t know how to act around others.*

 _Sam:_ *I’m guessing you don’t do that often, seeing as you understand it so well.*

 _Tom:_ *Are you kidding? I use that excuse all the time.*

**\---**

_Dean:_ Sam? Who’re you talking to?

 _Sam:_ I’d answer ‘Tommy, my invisible friend’, but I don’t wanna sound _this_ crazy just yet.

**\---**

_Dean:_ Are you serious? You’re letting a _ghost_ backseat drive my car?

 _Sam:_ He says he’s not a ghost, and at least he doesn’t smell like rotten fish.

 _Dean:_ Are you going to keep on insulting me on his behalf?

 _Sam:_ Well, you’re the one who forbade telepathy.

 _Dean:_ Fine, use the damn thing to talk to me then.

 _Tom:_ *You’re a tosser.*

 _Sam:_ Tom!

 _Tom:_ *Needed to be said.*

**\---**

_Dean:_ They’re Demons man! I can totally deal with Demons.

 _Tom:_ *Yeah, body-stealing Demons, not fireballs-throwing ones! They’ll turn you into a Kebab!*

 _Dean:_ Don’t worry, everybody knows I taste terrible.

 _Tom: *_ Or is it that you have terrible taste? Nobody’s ever really sure.*

**\---**

_Sam:_ What does it say?

 _Dean:_ What?

 _Sam:_ The text. Going by your face, you don’t know what it means.

 _Dean:_ ‘S from Tommy. Says ‘fancy card boxes and a trappee?’.

 _Sam:_ Tell him I’d rather like a froggy tonight. ‘S not like we can’t afford it.

 _Dean:_ I’d agree with you, except I haven’t got the slightest clue what you’re talking about.

**\---**

_Tom:_ *You resent me.*

 _Dean:_ I don’t.

 _Tom:_ *Hey, no need to lie here. I can sense the way you feel, remember? I know you resent me because I’m comfortable with Sam’s power and you’re not.*

**\---**

_John:_ Sammy!

 _Sam:_ Go ahead, I’ll catch up!

 _John:_ Dean, bring me back there!

 _Dean:_ No way! Don’t worry, he’s safe!

 _John:_ I’m not living him alone, Dean!

 _Tom:_ *He’s not alone, now get away before his genius move becomes useless!*

[…]

 _John:_ So this guy….

 _Sam:_ Tom. He’s a friend. A good friend. And he’s helping us as best as he can, given the circumstances.

 _John:_ Good. Good. Now, get going boys. See you around.

[…]

_Text message._

_From: Dad_

_To: Dean_

_I’m glad Sammy’s not alone, but keep an eye on that Tom. Just in case._

_Sam:_ Seriously, when will he stop calling me Sammy?

 _Tom:_ *The only way you could interest me in that conversation right now would be to cuddle me while speaking.*

 _Dean laughs:_ C’m’on Sammy. ‘S not like he knows what I know.

**\---**

_Dean:_ You don’t need to protect me you know.

 _Tom:_ *I know. I just feel like driving you nuts, and it won’t work if you’re dead, so I’m making sure you stay alive.*

 _Dean:_ ‘S for Sammy, right?

 _Tom:_ *Isn’t it always?*

**\---**

_Sam:_ So?

 _Tom:_ *So nothing. I don’t know how he does it, but I couldn’t pick up anything from his voice.*

 _Sam:_ Maybe he’s too far away?

 _Tom:_ *I used to pick on my cousin’s emotions when she wrote to me from France. I really don’t think distance is the problem.*

 _Dean:_ Then maybe it’s just that you don’t like him enough.

 _Tom:_ *You know, sometimes I think you may not be _completely_ hopeless.*

**\---**

_Dean:_ How does it feel?

 _Sam:_ Wet.

 _Dean:_ The siren, mister smartypants. I was asking Tom.

 _Sam:_ … Tommy?

 _Dean:_ C’m’on, where’s he gone?

 _Sam:_ Right by your left hand. Says he’s trying to soothe her down… apparently she’s just frightened.

 _Dean:_ Yeah, just wait ‘til I go fish’n’chips on her, frightened won’t even _begin_ to cover it.

**\---**

_Dean:_ Care to explain why’s the kettle doing mambo on the gas?

 _Tom:_ *Uh… ‘Cause it burns? Also, I may have tested a warning spell on it.*

**\---**

_Dean:_ Why, Sammy, can’t wait to see me starkers?

 _Tom:_ *Wow, dude, this comment was _so_ wrong!*

 _Dean:_ Come on, he’s my bro, man!

 _Tom: *_ I don’t give a fuck! There are rules to respect here: Sam’s the genius, you’re mister smartass, and _I_ do the flirting. ‘S disturbing when you do it.*

 _Dean:_ Yeah, like I mean any of it. Seriously dude, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous.

**\---**

It’s only when the smoke finally clears out that the Winchester brothers get their first proper look at Tom. He looks emaciated, skin parchment-like, pointy chin and hollow cheeks shadowed under his reddish-blonde bangs, grey eyes sinking in purple bags. His body is covered in filth, nudity barely hidden by dirty, rotten rags and ages worth of dirt.

“Man,” Dean mutters with a faintly horrified tone, “your hair looks like crap.”

“Yeah well, try being stocked in a bloody basement for three hundred years and we’ll see how yours looks like, ‘kay?”

And he faints. ****

**\---**

_Dean:_ Okay, spill. You missin’ Mr. Puddle-Cuddle?

 _Sam:_ Yeah, I do. There, happy?

 _Dean:_ Is he really _that_ important?

 _Sam:_ He’s my _friend_ , Dean. He’s also the only person I know who doesn’t freak out when we mention my abilities.

 _Dean:_ I’ve told you, this doesn’t freak me out.

 _Sam:_ Yeah, well, we both know you were lying.

**\---**

_Sam:_ Come back in, you’re going to catch a cold.

 _Tom:_ In a minute. Just enjoying the wind for a while.

**\---**

_Sam:_ What?

 _Tom:_ Nothing.

 _Sam:_ If there’s one thing you and Dean have in common, it’s that it’s never nothing.

 _Tom:_ I was just thinking the look on your face was priceless.

 _Sam:_ Yeah, well the only cock my sex-sessions normally involve is mine.

**\---**

_Sam:_ I love you.

 _Tom:_ You do?

 _Sam:_ Yeah. Aren’t you supposed to feel that?

 _Tom:_ I don’t use it with people I’m close to. Feels like cheating.

 _Sam:_ Oh.

 _Tom:_ Yeah. Hum. By the way, I love you too.


End file.
